playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Weapons Guy
(W.i.P - the template is from the Crash BAndicoot one -Help is welcome!) Heavy Weapons Guy (also known as Heavy) is a playable character in the Team Fortress 2 series and is playable character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography NOW IS COWARD KILLING TIME! Like a hibernating bear, the Heavy appears to be a gentle giant. Also like a bear, confusing his deliberate, sleepy demeanor with gentleness will get you ripped limb from limb. Though he speaks simply and moves with an economy of energy that's often confused with napping, the Heavy isn't dumb; he's not your big friend and he generally wishes that you would just shut up before he has to make you shut up. THE LEGACY OF HEAVY WEAPONS GUY *''Team Fortress 2'' Arcade Opening After a series of battle against the robots, a strange source of power has landed within Mann Co areas. The 9 merchansies decide to split up with Heavy and Medic going together. Rival Name: Reason: Connection: Ending When Heavy and Medic return, they state that they killed the 'strange robot' and that Mann Co is safe. When a wave of robot are coming, Heavy and Medic release the power they had absorbed and release it upon the other team members, overpowering their weapons. Gameplay Heavy is a slow character. His attacks however are powerful and can generate AP quckly. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Combo Punch' - - Crash will do a series o punches to the opponent. *'Spin '- or - Crash will spins around while going forwards. *'Spin Jump' - - Crash will jump up while spinning around. *'Slide '- - Crash will slide over the ground, making opponents trip. *'Combo Punch '- (midair) *'Spin '- or (midair) *'Spin Jump '- (midair) *'Spin Dive '- (midair) - Crash spins while he is falling down. (Triangle Moves) *'TNT Crate '- - Crash throws a TNT Crate forwards which then explodes, it has very much impact. *'Spike Crate'- or - Crash rolls a Spike Crate over the stage, if the crate doesn't hit anyone it will eventually stop rolling and can be broken for AP. *'Arrow Crate' - - an arrow crate appears that launches Crash up, similar to Sackboy's Bounce Pad. *'Belly Flop' - - Crash will jump up and then will slam down on the ground with his belly, like Heihachi he *'Crate Throw' - (midair) *'Spike Crate' - or (midair) *'Arrow Crate' - (midair) *'Belly Flop '- (midair) - doesn't go up first but immediately slams down. (Circle Moves) *'Death Tornado '- - Crash spins around very fast and can control where he is going. He can hold this out for a long time, however doing it too long causes him to become dizzy. *'Crash Dash' - or - Crash goes forwards, to transport faster. Similar to Dante's Angel Boost. *'Copter Pack' - - Crash will be able to fly vertically up and move a bit horizontal in the course of it. *'Fruit Bazooka' - - Crash will grab his fruit bazooka and shoot out a fruit, when is hold down he will wait with firing, but it doesn't charge. *'Death Tornado' - (air) *'Crash Dash' - or (air) *'Copter Pack' - (air) *'Fruit Bazooka' - (air) (Throws) *'Throw Away' - or - Crash grabs the opponent, spins and throws them away. *'Fist Spin' - - holds his fists upwards and spins around. *'Belly Spin' - - Crash spins around on the opponent. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + or (Super Moves) *'Showdown' - (Level 1): Heavy equips his fists and perfroms his taunt kill, killing anyone near his area infront of him * Ubercharge '''- (Level 2): Heavy is ubercharged by the Medic and is equiped with the shotgun, he runs faster and can kill anyone instantly *[http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Kritzkrieg Kritzkrieg]' - (Level 3): The medic ubers Heavy with the 'Kritzkrieg while Heavy is equiped with the Minigun, the view is changed to first person while Heavy shoots his minigun at people, killing them in one shot. Taunts *'''Sandvich - Heavy Takes out a Sanvich, eats it and goes "Nom nom nom, om nom." * - Crash runs on one place with a concerned face. *'Aku Aku' - Aku Aku appears and floats around Crash while mumbling something. Quotes from Playstation All-Stars none Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction *'We're here' - runs on and immediately off the screen but then comes back. *'Timetraveler '- Jumps out of a Time Portal. *'Spinner' - Spins on the stage. *'Wow '- Runs to the screen and shouts. Winning Screen *'Enjoy your victory' - Celebrates by clapping in his hands * Your the champ - does a spin and holds his hands in the air. *'Bonus '- Smiles and teleports away. *'Calm down' - spins around very much making himself dizzy but smiles. Losing Screen *He explodes and you see a few limbs lying on the ground. *A few boxes land on his head. *He faints and falls on the ground. *He turns into a transparent angel and floats away. Costumes Eastern Barred Bandicoot The default appearance of Crash. *Red skin: he has a brown pants and his fur is slightly more red (Crunch) *Blue skin: he has a darker blue pants and his fur is darker brown (Evil Crash) *Green skin: his pants are green and his fur white (Carbon Crash) Scuba Gear *Green skin: his shorts are green and his flippers are blue. *Black skin: his shorts are black and his flippers white. *Red skin: his shorts are red and his flippers black. Rapping Crash *Blue skin: his shirt is blue, with black pants and silver jewlery. *Yellow skin: his shirt is yellow, with blue pants and gold jewlery. *Black skin: his shirt is black, with white pants and silver jewlery. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Team Fortress 2